


The Frog Prince - a McShep Fairy Tale

by neevebrody



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tales, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-23
Updated: 2008-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King and Queen knew when the time came, they would have no trouble finding suitable mates for their daughters, but they were concerned for the young Prince.  He was fast approaching the age of manhood and all attempts to train him in proper etiquette and the protocols of court were met with petulant silence or fits of ranting and logical elucidation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frog Prince - a McShep Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted by neevebrody, with a nod (and a few apologies) to the Brothers Grimm, for the wonderful Lavvyan

In a time long ago, there was a kingdom that outshone all around it. This kingdom was filled with beauty of all kinds. Therein lived the most talented artists, the most prolific storytellers and authors and all of the inhabitants were of the fairest countenance. But none more so than the Royal Family of McKay.

The King and Queen were stately and gracious in their maturity and their daughters were the most beautiful in all the kingdom. The Royal Prince, young Rodney, had a head full of fair curls and eyes the color of the frozen pools on the highest mountains in the land.

But the young Prince cared not for the beauty of his kingdom, nor had he any interest in ruling it. He was more concerned with why the pools froze on the mountains, or what made the seasons change, or mapping the skies he watched from the castle turrets.

He often slipped away from the castle to the village so he could walk amongst the men of science and the astronomers. Young Rodney had a thirst for knowledge that no other member of his family could understand. Because of this, his beautiful sisters and many of the young people of the kingdom shunned the Prince.

The King and Queen knew when the time came, they would have no trouble finding suitable mates for their daughters, but they were concerned for the young Prince. He was fast approaching the age of manhood and all attempts to train him in proper etiquette and the protocols of court were met with petulant silence or fits of ranting and logical elucidation.

One day, after just such a lesson, when the court tailors were fitting the Prince for his royal raiment to celebrate his rite of passage into manhood, Rodney stole away from the fitting room and retreated to one of his favorite hiding places – a secluded spot in the forest beyond the castle that separated it from the village.

Deep in what the Prince thought was a secret part of the forest, so deep that the light had trouble reaching the forest floor and where the air was cool and clean; there ran a sparkling brook where the water, clear as glass, scrambled its way noisily over green-edged boulders and large gray stones.

Rodney loved that sound. It helped him to think. Think his many thoughts of how things worked and the symmetry of the buildings and the hills and the stars and the clouds and why he was here. Why he'd been born in this time and in this place.

Lying there on the bank of the little brook, beneath lacy panels of moss that hung low in the trees, he pulled a golden-colored hexagon from his pocket. One of the alchemists from the village had given it to him, swearing he'd turned it to gold by moonlight. Rodney hadn't yet decided whether or not to believe that, but he did like the way it felt, heavy and smooth. Thinking his thoughts, he tumbled the golden shape in his hand.

"I wish I could stay here forever," he mused, talking to the air. "I don't want to become a man, for then I will surely have to marry and there are many things I want to learn first." He sighed a heavy and solemn sigh.

"And what things might those be, young Prince?" came a voice, quite pleasant and quite clear.

The Prince started, jumped to his feet and looked all around him. "Who—who's there?" he called.

"T'is I, down here," answered the voice.

He looked along the bank and there, sitting atop one of the lichen-covered rocks at the edge of the brook, was a ridiculous looking frog. It was a most horrid shade of green and covered with black spots. Four or five thick, black hairs sprouted from its head and the Prince had never seen a frog so thin.

The Prince knelt down and was surprised when the frog looked right at him. "Did you—was that you who spoke?"

"It was indeed," said the frog, quite matter-of-factly. "Why are you so gloomy?"

"How is it that you can talk, frog? I know of no other creatures in the kingdom capable of speech. And how did you know that I was a Prince?"

The frog appeared to smile. "Everyone across the land knows of the fair young Prince of this kingdom, but to be truthful, I am not really a frog."

The Prince looked puzzled. "But, clearly, you—"

"Oh yes, I look like a frog, but I, too, am a Prince."

Rodney barked a laugh and tossed his hexagon into the air, catching it with ease. "There is only one Prince in this kingdom my good frog," he said haughtily, "and that is me."

"True, but I did not say I was from this kingdom. My people are on the other side of the magic hills."

The Prince looked at the frog. "So how did you come to be in this state and how did such a small frog get all the way across the hills. That's a great deal of hopping."

The homely frog leapt from his rock onto the bank beside the Prince. "I'm glad you asked," said he. "I was cursed by a witch and banished to this land so that I would never take my proper place as King. You see, my father sired another son, born of the witch who cursed me and she wishes for him to rule our land instead of me. She took me captive and convinced my father that I was a coward and had run from my duty." The frog paused. "It is said that the news was more than he could bear."

"Hmm, I am sorry to hear that, but I must say, frog, I find your story quite incredible."

The frog hopped closer still. "There is a way to prove myself, young Prince."

"Oh?" And Rodney wouldn't like to admit it, but he was very curious.

"Indeed, all you have to do is kiss me."

The Prince guffawed and rolled on the ground holding his sides. "Oh, my friend, you must take me for the worst sort of simpleton," he said sitting up. "I'll have you know I am quite smart. I am going to become a man of science one day, and surely you cannot expect someone of my intellect to believe such a ridiculous story... but you have certainly lightened my mood." Rodney chuckled some more. "I will bid you good day and thank you for a most delightful afternoon."

With that, the Prince rose to his feet and made his way back through the forest, leaving the frog alone in the shadows by the brook.

When the young Prince awoke the next day, he was summoned before the King and Queen and the chief clergyman. It seemed a suitable maiden had been found to become his betrothed.

"But I do not want to marry," said the Prince. "I want to study among the scientists and astronomers and learn their ways. I want to design devices to help do the work of many men, maybe even travel to the stars."

"Nonsense," said the Queen. "You will marry and await your time to rule your kingdom. You do not need science or the heavens for that, my son."

It was as if darkness had fallen all around the young Prince. "Then, I'll run away," he said, his chin lifting higher with each word. "To a place you'll never find me."

The King sighed and took the Queen's hand. "It is as we expected," he said, looking to her, then nodding to his clergyman. "Lord Beckett."

Beckett and one of the court guards seized the Prince and took him to a tiny cell in the castle dungeon. The Prince fought them as best he could, but in the end, he could only look on helplessly while the guard turned the key in the lock and slipped the ring of keys onto his belt. The Prince watched, his heart growing heavier, as the guard walked off down the stone hallway.

Rodney looked around him. The cell was dark and dank. It smelled and the only light came from a small window high above him. For two days and two nights, the young Prince ranted and raved, promising the guard riches untold if he would only let him go. The guard never spoke a word, just grunted now and again.

On the third day, cold and lonely, hoarse and tired from his entreaties, the Prince sat dejected on the small stone bench and began to panic. He was hungry and dirty and the only way back to the warm, clean world to which he was accustomed was to agree to his parents' wishes, to succumb to a life he did not want and resign himself to unhappiness. His breath began to shallow and choke with sobs. He could see no other way out of his horrible dilemma.

"Do not despair, young Prince," came a familiar voice.

The Prince looked around. At the window high above his head, sat the frog from the forest. "You. How did you—"

"It was not difficult to find the castle," said the frog. "Then I had only to follow the sound of your voice. Why have they put you here?"

"I am to be married to a stranger and wait my turn to rule the kingdom," said the Prince. "The King and Queen will entertain no thought of me studying with the village's great men of science. They have locked me here to keep me from running away."

"I could help you," said the frog.

The Prince's eyes brightened for a moment, but then he hung his head. "But how, you're a... frog."

"I could get the key to unlock your cell."

Rodney snorted. "And then what, you'd fight the guard for me to help me escape?"

"Yes," said the frog simply. "Will you catch me?"

The Prince nodded and caught the frog handily when he jumped. He expected the frog to be slimy and disgusting to touch, but it was not, it sat there, warm in the Prince's hands. "What now?" he asked the frog.

"Now, we wait for the guard to fall asleep and then I'll hop over and get the key. You can unlock the cell and we can make our escape."

"We?"

The frog seemed to stare at him a moment. "I am afraid my help will not come without a price, young Prince."

Rodney considered this. "What is it you would ask of me, frog?"

"To release me from my curse. If you will, I will take you back to my kingdom. You can study there, whatever you like, to your heart's content and I can take my rightful place as King. When I have done so, you shall be my Royal Scientist and Astronomer. We could rule my kingdom together."

The Prince stood holding the frog, mouth agape. Then he felt anger well up inside him. He had believed, had held hope for just a moment that this frog could help him escape. What kind of scholar was he to believe in something so farfetched? He walked over to the stone bench and sat, placing the frog next to him. "You should be ashamed of yourself, giving me false hope like that. What you say is not—"

"You still do not believe me? Do you not believe in the magic of a witch's curse?"

The Prince bent forward, grasping his head in his hands. "Yes—no—I don't know, it is all so... illogical."

"That may be, my Prince, but can you not find it in your heart to trust me—even for a chance to get out of here?"

Before Rodney could answer, a loud rumbling sounded from the hallway.

"Listen," said the frog, "the guard has fallen asleep." He hopped down onto the floor and over to the door of the cell. "Will you release me if I bring you back the key?" the frog asked.

The plaintive look on the frog's face pulled at the Prince's heart. "Yes," said he. "If you promise to take me away with you."

"Consider it done," said the frog and he hopped off in the direction of the guard's snores.

Minutes later, Rodney heard the soft sound of jingling and scraping on the stone floor along with the _splat, splat, splat_ of the frog's efforts. He jumped up and looked through the bars; the frog was laboring, trying mightily to make big leaps and pulling the heavy ring of keys with him. "You did it!" cried the Prince. "Hurry, you've only a short distance to go. You can do it." Hope burned within the young Prince. The frog was going to save him, he was going to leave this kingdom and be free to pursue his dreams.

He bent down and put his hand through the bars, at the ready to help the frog as soon as he got near. He watched the frog plod along down the hallway. Nearer and nearer he came. Rodney could hear little grunts coming from him as he made the last push to reach the cell.

The Prince stretched as far as he could reach and the frog was almost in his grasp when a huge, heavy boot crashed down upon the keys, barely missing the Prince's hand. He looked up and snatched it back with a start. The guard sneered at him.

"Ought to find a quieter way to escape, you should," came the thundering voice from above him. "And, as for you..." the guard bellowed, turning his wicked glare to the frog.

The Prince watched, horror struck as the guard lifted his foot again. "No!" he shouted and stuck his arm out, closing his hand around the frog just before the boot came down on him, but not before catching a few fingers. The young Prince bit back his pain, hauled the frog into the cell and scrambled to his feet. He backed against the far wall, shielding the frog.

"Good enough, then," the guard snarled. "Ye don't think I be addled enough to harm the Prince, do ye." He grasped the door and shook it, smiling as it rattled, as if to reinforce that the two were locked securely.

The sound of his own heart filled the Prince's ears. Suddenly the cell seemed very cold and very small and the Prince began to shiver.

"You saved my life," said the frog, squirming in the Prince's grasp.

Rodney looked down at the creature. "Yes... I, well, of course I did," he said. He walked over to the bench and sat down. "Oh, but we will never get away, now," he moaned. "That is, I won't. You're free to hop out of here anytime."

"Yes, right under that guard's boot. I think not. There is another way," the frog said. Not waiting for the Prince to object, he carried on boldly. "Release me, here in the cell, and we'll think of a way together."

"What? Kiss you now, before I'm free?"

The frog gazed at him. "My word is all I have, young Prince... I do not break my promises."

Rodney blew out a harsh breath. "I suppose it is the only way. The worst that could happen is we would be locked up together." He leaned down to kiss the frog.

"Just one thing," the frog said, stopping him. "Something the witch said... you only get one chance to break the spell."

"What does that mean?"

The frog's little shoulders shrugged. "She never explained, I was hoping you might know. You did say you were very smart. But if you do not succeed, I shall have to find another, and..."

The Prince scowled. "More pressure I do not need, frog. I am already at a disadvantage. The fact that you are still a frog means that those who have tried before me failed. I am not sure I can do this."

"I trust you," said the frog. "Besides... you are the only one I've asked, young Prince. I have watched you, by the brook, for some time now, until I gained the courage to speak to you. I know you are the one."

The Prince stared at the frog. He debated whether he should just give up and suffer an unhappy life, but there was something about the frog and his pledge. It was the allure of the unknown and the promise of something better that won out. "Ready?" he asked, lifting the frog closer.

"One more thing," the frog said. "May I know your name?"

The Prince blinked and stammered out his name. "And you?" he asked.

"I am Prince John," the frog answered proudly. "You may proceed. Good luck."

Rodney acted quickly, before the frog could interrupt again. He kissed the frog squarely on its little mouth and in an instant, his arms were around a living, breathing man, his lips were pressed against warm lips that kissed back. It felt so good, the fact that the frog had indeed turned into a man failed to startle Rodney.

He broke away and stood back to look at this Prince John. Every stitch of his garments were dark in color and this man was like no other he'd ever seen. He was young and strong, skin bronzed and freckled by the sun, hair dark and unruly, and his eyes seemed to be unable to decide if they were green or brown. But he was more handsome by far than anyone in Rodney's kingdom and his smile rivaled the sun's own rays.

Rodney gazed at the other Prince stupidly, his lips still afire from the kiss. "It worked... I did it... you really are..."

"Thank you, Rodney. Now, let's see about getting out of here," said the other Prince, looking him up and down. "Give me the leather laces from your vest and would you have a small piece of metal on you by chance?"

Rodney looked askance, but removed the leather laces from his vest and handed them to John, watching as he tied them together. "I—there are brass stays in my shoes," he said haltingly.

"Oh, that will do fine."

Rodney sat down, removed his slipper and forced one of the stays from the heel. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

John held out his hand for the piece of metal. "Just do as I say. The less you know may be the better for you." He smiled and turned to the door.

Rodney stood beside him and watched John slip the metal inside the lock. Concentrating, tongue caught fast between his teeth, John turned and turned the stay until Rodney heard a loud clunk.

John smiled, put his finger to his lips and grabbed Rodney's hand. Rodney pulled them back. "We cannot do this, we will surely be caught and you will suffer for helping me. You should go on, go back and take your rightful place. No one here will know you. It will be easy for you to get away."

"That's right, they do not know me," said John. "And that is what will aid our escape." He looked intently into Rodney's eyes and squeezed his hand. "I'm not leaving without you. Come."

A warm flush covered Rodney as he noticed his heart beating faster. So used to being shunned and ignored, this feeling was new and strange to him. He was alive and excited, like the way he felt when he looked at the stars. Rodney smiled and followed John willingly.

They crept down the hallway. All that was to be done was to get past the guard and they would be free. Rodney still didn't know what wondrous plan this Prince John had for their escape, but he knew he could not turn back now.

As they neared the guard, John hid beside the stone archway out of sight and motioned for Rodney to go forward. Rodney took a few uneasy steps and peered around to get a look. He nodded at John and was surprised when John cleared his throat... very loudly. Rodney's eyes grew to size of hen's eggs as the guard turned toward him. Instinctively, he backed up, looking from the guard to John wondering if John was going to leave him to fight on his own.

As the guard lumbered toward him, arms outstretched, John rolled in front of him, tripping him up. He immediately roped the leather laces around the guard's feet. Catching on, Rodney leapt upon the guard's back, holding him down while John tied the laces in knots. Snatching the uniform jacket from the back of the guard's chair, John threw it on, grabbed Rodney and both ran for it.

Once outside, John pretended to march the Prince away from the dungeon and when no one paid them any mind, they both ran for the forest. After crossing the brook, they made their way into the village where a friend of Rodney's, an astronomer who had taught him much about the heavens, gave them food and drink, a change of clothes and blankets.

It was a week's journey to Prince John's kingdom, but when they arrived, John sought out his father's chief counsel and explained his unfortunate circumstances. Before the week was out, the crown had been passed to its rightful owner and the witch and her son jailed.

Rodney spent his days in a classroom all his own, visited by the most learned men in the kingdom. King John had kept his promise and much more. It was a dream come true.

At night, Rodney spent his time with John, lying together on blankets spread out over the battlement floor, hands clasped together, dreaming of a time when man might touch the very stars they gazed at so lovingly.

And when, from time to time, usually once a day, John complained of having the strange urge to hop about... Rodney insisted on kissing him, a protective measure, he'd say, to ward off any ill effects of the curse.

The King never argued with the advice of the Royal Scientist.

~ the end ~


End file.
